mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans (Families)
Clans are groups of people who form an alliance to seek protection, advice, and increase the size of their mafia family. Feel Free to add your clan to the list How to add your clan All clan are listed according to the tag order. They should be listed as the format below: tag clan name Once you added your clan, enter your clan profile page and paste the template from Template:ClanInfobox on it. Category:Clans How to Read the Tables Facebook 神 The Oriental Mafia War Clan 帅 Secret Society aka 黑社会 極道殺し会: Gokudo Koroshi Kai 1337 We are Mafia Elite! 300 Spartan SPT SpArT Spartan Mafia Wars 42 Mafia Wars 42 Clan 501Elite 501 ELite Brigade A11 A11 Mafia Wars Famiglia AAA Against All Authority AIG American Internet Gangsters AJC Abby's Mafia Wars ALPHA ALPHA PROTECTION AGENCY ~ArchAngels~ THE SAS ELITE ASSASINS ASS Mafia Wars ASS Family ATC Air Traffic Controllers [|ATJEH|] Mafia Wars Atjeh Community AURORA Aurora AWR America Wasn't Ready BC BlackCovenanT BDM Big Dog Mafia {BiA} Brothers in Arms {BKLYN} BEAST MASTERS MAFIA FAMILIES Blacksheeps Mafia Wars Blacksheeps Clan BMF Big Money Families BMI BALKAN MAFIA INTERNATIONAL BMW Bandit Mafia War BP The Black Panthers CBK COLD BLOODED KILLERS CENIDO CENIDO FAMILY {CHAIN} Crime Handling Associates Insurance Net CIA Crime International Associates CME Craziest Mafia Ever CUPOLA MAFIA WARS CUPOLA CWSM Chicago West Side Mob DCA THE DON CORLEONE AUSSIE ALLIANCE Rabbit The Death Rabbit's {DIRT} DIRT Crew DJ THE DEATHJESTER FAMILY COSA NOSTRA DK COSA NOSTRA (DK Rebels) DK Rebels (DKMF) Dansk Mafia Family DOG DEFENDERS OF GOOD Dragons Dragons Family Clan Dirty Texas Mafia DTP Die To Protect ECM East Coast Mafia EDMW EDMW Mafia Wars Clan EFC The Enalan Family Crew EFF ELITE FIGHTING FORCES greco el greco CLAN ELITE Elite MAFIA {ENF} The Enforcer War Page ⋗ℱ⋖ Flying Monkey Brigade's House of Pain FBI FaceBookIlluminati FIN FIN MAFIA FIRE Fire F.I.S.T. First International Serbian Triad F.S.A fearless street alliance FSM The Church of The Flying Spaghetti Monster {FU} Fused Underground |ĢaruÐa| ĢaruÐa Komunitas dan Aliansi GGA The Godfather Global Alliance GR Greek Mafia United HEL Mafia Hellas (HIT TEAM) HIT TEAM Clan HLR Highlander Mafia HONOR Men of HONOR [ IBG ] iblyss ben gang I.C.U Ice Cold Underworld =>iD<= iMPLICIT Death IMC International Mafia Consortium IMFU INTERNATIONAL MAFIA FAMILY UNITED ITA The All-Italian Mafia JMG JUST MAFIA GIRLS JRP JUST REAL PLAYERS {K I R} KEEP IT REAL LCN La Cosa Nostra /LS/ Lost Souls LSM The Lone Star Mafia MAC MAFIA WARS AUTISH CLAN {M.A.} Mafiaholics Anonymous MIA Military In Action MIG Murder Incorporated Gangsters M.M Madam Mafia MM_FU Melbourne Mafia Friends United MMF Madam MaFia's Family MMWF Mafia's Most Wanted Family MTO Mafia Termination Order =MWA= =//\/\\/\//\\= Mafia Wars Alliance =//\/\\/\//\\= MWI Mafia Wars Indonesia MWL Mafia Wars Lords MWM Midwest Mafia [MWNWAR NUSANTARA MAFIA WAR NUSANTARA Ltd Mafia Wars Philippines Limited {NEM} New England - New York Mafia Club NK77 Not Known 1977 N.L.H. Never Lose Hope NNP No Name Players NutHouse NutHouse Mafia NWO New World Order OIMW Official Indonesian Mafia Wars OMERTA OMERTA - Code of Silence Outlaws The Outlaws ☠PETRONE☠ NWO ☠ PETRONE Devil Red Devil ASS Mafia Wars RM ASS Family RTF Respect The Family RUS Russian Mafia Group RX Racer X S.A.M Clans/Spanamerica Mafia {SAN} Stop At Nothing SBM Shinebox Mafia SCK LA FAMILIA-STONECOLD KILLER SDA SOCIETY OF DEADLY ASSASSINS SFU Six Feet Under SIN Strength In Numbers SOR Soldiers Of Revenge SMF Sexiest Mafia Wars Family SPR Super Hero's Association of Gangsters SOLLI [Clan Family|SOLLI Clan Family]] СРБSRB Serbian Mafia Wars Family {~TW~} Mafia TW (TFMG) The Fairest Mafia Groups TGC Tough Guy Club TMW The Mafia Warriors TOP Top Shotta Mafia TTD To The Death UG Ultimate Guardians UNMW United Nation Mafia War Viking Viking Battle for Asgard WISE Wise-Guys Mafia WODB World Order of Dirt Bags {WOHUG} Warriors Of Honor Ultimate Guard {YMC} Yorkshire mafia crew xXx xXx Mafia Wars Extreme To be added to the list This list should contain all clans that missing. Arrangement not in any order. Ψ L¥CAήS Ψ ()mertà TSF✪E✪ The Soprano Family Elite {JLU} Justice League United {MWML} Mafia Wars Mafia Lounge 2nd Floor WHACKS first family of paddy whacked ★TEAM★ THE ELITE ARMY MACHINE SWA™ (Shadow Warriors Alliance)™ IAC -> Irish American Clan -=KoMa=- -> Keep our Mafia advancing O7T -> Order of the 7th Tenet ® Outfit -> The Chicago Outfit S³ -> Silent Shadow Strikers (our co-brethren) S.C.O. -> Santini Crime WBTYM -> Wham! Blam! Thank You Ma'am! WYB -> Watch Your Back UBH United Blood Hunters! SMT Superior Mafia Team HLK Hit List Killers {ICEBOX} Mafia Wars ICE BOX {PS} Power Strike ~L.☠.W~ The LORDS OF WAR {Sicilians} Oceania ♞ ILLYRIAN HORSEMEN > ₯ < ╠ILLYRIAN╣ ILLYRIAN DINGOS ₯ TEC The Executive Club TRR The Disciples of Rebellion ǺЯМG Armageddon 4HORSEMEN - Armageddon. 4Horsemen are their high attack/defense players KC Killer Clowns RYfG Ruin Your F'ing Game LTD Loyal til Death SIN Strength in Numbers LM Latin Mafia IDK Italian Deadly Killers C-ID Cassanova Indonesia Whacks First Mafia Family of Paddy Whacks T.H.C The Hitman Company {TWS} Together We Stand RX Racer X ENF Category:{BAMF} Category:{BAMF}